My Adventures With Kenai & Koda
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Brother Bear fic. A rare, white grizzly bear is being pursued by an evil hunter...Who can help her? KenaiOC pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Author's note: I am so sorry for abandoning this site, everyone! I completely forgot about it for awhile! But I have written a new fan fic. It's about the Disney characters in "Brother Bear". I have 11 chapters of this story complete, so I decided to submit it for anyfellow fans of this wonderful movie. It is about my fan character, Kia. I hope everyone enjoys this story..

* * *

It was early morning...A light rain was falling in the forest...Birds chirped as they flew back to their nests.. Squirrels and chipmunks chattered with one another as they headed for their homes, with whatever acorns they had gathered. Yes all these animal were used to the rain showers they received, so they made no fuss. The forest was still and very quiet. It became too quiet, and all of a sudden...

There was a loud roar! A white and brown grizzly bear ran into a clearing, followed dangerously close by a hunter, who carried a spear and a knife. The hunter lunged for the bear, but she kicked him away with her back feet, than turned sharply and ran. The hunter jumped to his feet and pursued the bear. She ran and ran...but than she came to a mountain. It was a dead end. She looked back...seeing the hunter drawing closer and closer to her, his savage yells giving her chills.

She looked sadly at him. Why did every hunter she came across attack her? It wasn't like she even came near him! She just walked by, and than she would look back and the hunter'd be after her! The white grizzly was jerked out of her thoughts as the savage yells got closer to her. The hunter had almost caught up. She turned, desperately looking for another way out. Than she realized. She might be able to climb this mountain. She turned back to face the hunter, than looked back at the mountain. It was her only shot. She got up on her hind legs, than grabbed onto a ledge of the mountain and started to climb.

The savage yells of the hunter became screams of outrage as she made her way to the top of the mountain. But the white grizzly didn't give up. She kept on advancing up the mountain. She finally made her way to the top, and looked down. To her horror, the hunter had dug his knife into the mountain, and was climbing up towards her! The frightened bear reared up on her hind legs, looking for any way of escape. She ran over to the edge of the mountain, and looked down. It was a long drop. There was no way she would survive if she jumped. If she stayed here and waited, the hunter would catch her. But if she jumped, it'd be all over...She was dead...either way.

She was suddenly snapped back out of her thoughts as the hunter gave a victorious scream, having made it to the top. He looked around and spotting the bear, he lunged toward her. Terrified, she jumped up onn her hind legs, and gave a loud, frightened sounding roar. The hunter, assuming she was challenging him to a fight, ran at her with his spear. But unfortunately for him, the white grizzly bear jumped out of the way. He couldn't control where he was going, and fell off the mountain. Or at least..that's what the bear thought. But when she looked, she was wrong. She saw that he had grabbed onto the very edge of the mountain with his spear and was scrambling back onto the mountain.

He lunged at the bear, rage in his eyes, and spear raised. The white bear let out another fearful roar. She backed away, as far as she could get from the hunter. She backed herself up to the edge of the mountain and turned around to look down. There was no way out...She turned back as she heard a bloodcurdling scream from the hunter. he was racing toward her, spear lowered at her.

_'This is it,' _she thought, bracing herself as he came closer to her, _'I'm going to die. Goodbye cruel world..'_


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, I am back with an update! Before I reveal the first chapter, however, I would like to thank teenchic2004, for being my first reviewer. I also want to thankher for her comments and advise on this so far. Okay, that's all for now. This update's for you, teenchic2004!

* * *

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way_", Koda sang out gleefully, as he jumped in and out of rain puddles, "_New friends and new places to see_!"

Kenai laughed and joined in singing with the little bear. "_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way_.."

"_And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be_!" Koda finished, laughing as he jumped into a deep puddle and startled a frog, which hopped away.

The two bears were on their way to the Salmon Run. It would be Kenai's second time there. With Koda's help, he'd learned how to act like a bear. He'd been taught how to sharpen his claws on trees, and how to fish. He'd also learned about hibernation, and how to identify a hunter's scent from an animal's scent. Koda had also taught Kenai how to fight like a "ragin' ball of brown fur"!

The two of them laughed as they trotted on toward their destination, still singing as it started to rain harder. They were getting soaked, but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way.." _Kenai sang, _."And I'm lovin' every step I-_"

All of a sudden they heard a loud roar, which echoed all throughout the forest.

"Kenai, what was that?" Koda whimpered, climbing onto his brother's back.

Kenai strained his ears, listening to the echoes. Another roar, louder and fearful sounding, came from the mountains ahead.

Kenai gasped. "It's a bear, and it's in trouble! We've got to help!" He turned to look at the brown bear cub on his back. "Hang tight Koda! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Koda jumped down from the bigger bear's back. "Kenai, I'm not a baby! I can run by myself!" he said, proudly as he started running alongside his brother.

Kenai gave a laugh and shook his head. "Ok Koda, just try to keep up!" He said as they took off towards the mountains.

* * *

The white grizzly bear decided to try one last time to save herself. Even though it was raining and she could barely see, she got up on her hind legs and slashed her claws at the hunter, knocking him back a few feet onto the ground. However, he was soon back on his feet and racing toward the frightened bear, spear lowered at her chest.

_'This is the end..'_ she thought sadly, as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see that "stick" when it was plunged into her chest. After a few minutes, she had still felt no pain. Confused, she opened one eye and gasped. The hunter was running around, thrashing about wildly, trying to knock a brown bear cub off of his back. He succeeded, and turned on the cub, spear raised and ready to strike. The white grizzly bear realized that this poor cub had only been trying to help her, and now he was in just as much trouble as she was. She owed it to him to help him.

"Don't you touch that cub!" she yelled, all her words coming out as a loud, angry roar at the hunter, as she charged toward him. But he moved out of the way and stuck out one foot in her path, tripping her. The poor bear lost her balance, and fell down onto the ground. The hunter now had both the white and brown bear, and the cub trapped. He smirked and moved in for the kill.

"No!" someone yelled, "Leave 'em alone!"

"Kenai!" the brown bear exclaimed.

The white and brown bear looked at him unsurely. "Kenai? Who's he?"

She soon found out as a brown grizzly bear ran towards them, roaring and attacked her pursuer. This bear was bigger than her, and soon proved to be an excellent fighter- even better than this hunter!

"That's my brother Kenai!" the cub said to her, "He's a good fighter. he'll save us!"

The white and brown bear smiled at the cub. "So that's Kenai...what's your name?"

"Koda." the cub said smiling.

"That's a nice name. My name is K-" she was cut off as the hunter knocked Kenai over and pounced onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her and knocking her off her feet. He turned her over onto her back, and held his spear over her chest, ready to finish the job.

"No..." she said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kenai!" Koda cried, looking from his new friend to his brother, who was struggling to his feet.

"Don't worry Koda! I'm not through yet!" Kenai replied, charging toward the hunter. At that moment, the hunter turned and saw Kenai charging at him, and raising his spear, he aimed it at the big brown bear.

"Kenai, watch out!" Koda shrieked.

Kenai tried to stop running, but he was going too fast to just stop. Just then, a glowing eagle swooped from the sky and knocked the spear out of the hunter's hands.

"Sitka!" Kenai shouted, relieved that his big brother's spirit had arrived in time to save him, once more. Kenai lunged toward the hunter, knocking him off of the white bear so she could get up. He snarled at the hunter.

The frightened human grabbed for his spear only to find that Koda had run away with it! He scrambled to his feet and slowly backed away from Kenai. Kenai followed him and gave his scariest roar. It startled the hunter, and he fell off the edge of the mountain. he managed to grab a rocky ledge as he fell, and he looked up at Kenai, Koda and the white bear, rage in his eyes as he desperately held onto the ledge. But the rain made his hand slippery, so he lost his grip and fell screaming into a river..

Kenai turned to Koda and the other bear. "Let's get out of here!" The three bears nodded and carefully started to make their way down the mountain to safety..


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go! On to chapter 2! Hmmm...I hope that others are reading this...I waited for over a week to update it...;

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay?" Kenai asked the white and brown bear once they were safe. The grizzly nodded her head shakily in reply.

"Uh..huh...Thank you for coming to my rescue.. I thought I was a gonner.."

Kenai smiled. "Just consider yourself lucky that my brother and I heard your calls."

"I know I am lucky..and very grateful."

Kenai decided to introduce himself. "My name is Kenai."

"I know...your brother told me." the white bear replied with a giggle.

Kenai blinked. "Ohh..well than..what's your name?"

"Yeah, you never did tell us!" Koda said as he remembered earlier.

"That's because I was attacked!" the white and brown grizzly said, sounding a bit defensive. She cleared her throat. "My name is Kia...it's very nice to meet you both."

Koda grinned. "Hi Kia!So what brings you to these parts?Are you going to the Salmon Run?"

Kia blinked. "Salmon _what_?"

Koda gasped. "Don't tell me you never heard of it!"

Kenai laughed. "Don't worry, Koda.I'll tell her about it..." He turned to Kia. "The Salmon Run is a big river that's filled with fish.Every year a whole bunch of bears like us gather there to fish and tell stories."

"Oh...I never heard of it." Kia said shrugging.

Kenai looked at her. "Well...we're headed there right now-"

"Yes we're on our way!" Koda interrupted, starting to sing again.

Kenai ignored the cub and continued speaking. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked with a friendly and somewhat hopeful smile on his face.

Koda stopped singing and tackled Kia from behind, startling her. "Oh yeah!You've got to come! It would be so much fun!" He said excitedly.

Kenai laughed at the cub's enthusiasm. "So what do you say?" he asked Kia.

Kia took a step backward, away from Kenai and Koda. "Well I...don't know...I mean..we just met.and this is all kind of sudden...I don't think so...not this time." she took another step backward.

Kenai got up and walked over behind her. Kia bumped into Kenai and turned to face him. "Why not, Kia?" Kenai questioned her."It's not like you were headed someplace anyway, right?" He put a friendly paw on her shoulder.

"Actually I-I am." Kia replied, moving Kenai's paw off her shoulder. "I am going home, to my cave. Thank you for helping me, but now I need to be going." She turned away from Kenai and started to walk away.

"Hey-hey-hey! Wait! Come back!" Kenai called, and ran in front of her.

Kia groaned. "What now, Kenai?" she asked, looking slightly impatient.

"Wh-what if...you run into that hunter again?" Kenai asked her.

Kia shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to walk across that log when I come to it." she said, though Kenai's words worried her.

Kenai frowned. "You wouldn't have anybody to protect you!If you come with us, I promise to protect you from anything that attacks you!" he said, a glint of hope still in his eyes.

Kia blushed and turned away from him. "Kenai, I'll be fine." she protested. "My cave's not too far away from here, and I'm familiar with the path, so don't worry about me."

Kenai frowned. "Ok Kia..." Then he had an idea. He smirked. "Koda and I were going to show you something really cool, but it's obvious that your mind is already made up, so good bye."

Kenai winked at Koda and the cub winked back. Kenai grinned, glad that the cub was playing along.

"C'mon, Koda." he said and he and the cub turned and started to walk away.

Kia blinked. "Hey, wait!" she called out. "What...kind of really cool thing?"

Kenai looked back at her. "Oh, just the _coolest_ thing you'll ever see in your whole life...but you've already said no, so it's okay." He continued walking away.

Kia frowned and let out a frusterated growl. "Hey, wait up you guys!" she said as she took off running after Kenai and Koda.

Kenai smirked and looked at Koda. "You see? That trick works _everytime_!" he whispered, and Koda nodded, grinning.

"Hey guys, wait!" Kia called as she finally caught up to them.

Kenai turned and looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Yes?"

Kia sighed. "Well...I guess...if you really want me to come, I will...I mean...it's not like I really need to get home _right away_..."

Kenai and Koda both just looked at her, both of them still looking serious.

"Umm..where is this "really cool" thing you wanted to show me?" Kia asked.

Kenai shrugged. "At the Salmon Run."

"Ok...than if you still want me to come..I guess I could-"

"Ok, great!Follow us!" Kenai said, cutting her off. Kia nodded, and started to walk alongside him. Koda climbed up on his big brother's back and whispered in his ear.

"Uh...Kenai?What "really cool" thing do you plan on showing Kia?"

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'!" Kenai muttered frusteratedly as he, Koda and Kia walked along..


	4. Chapter 3

Well, I'm bored right now, so I figured I'd update again for anybody reading, mainly beingteenchic2004. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

"So...how long will it take us to get to the Salmon Run?" Kia asked a little while later as she walked beside Kenai.

"Um...a few days." Kenai replied with a grin.

Kia frowned. "Really? That long?"

"Yep!" Koda said. "But it could be a lot worse. I mean, we could be all going alone, and have nobody to talk with."

Kia sighed quietly. "If you say so Koda..."

Koda jumped down off Kenai's back and trotted next to Kia. "Don't worry. It won't take too long..Last year at the Salmon Run, my friend Bucky dared me- So I had to go on a really far walk and than come back. On my way back, it was so long, even longer than this journey is gonna take-"

Kia nodded, looking a bit bored. "Does he always talk like this?" she asked Kenai.

Kenai snickered. "Yeah." he answered. Than he saw the annoyed look on Kia's face. "Hehe, don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Kia frowned. "I hope you're right..."

After an hour of walking, the three bears came across a river. They decided to have a quick drink.

"Yippee! Water!" Koda cried gleefully, crouching on a rock in the river and drinking as much of the water as his belly could hold.

"Be careful, Koda." Kenai warned the cub. "The current is moving really fast!"

Koda just smirked at his older brother. "Don't worry, Kenai. I'll be fine!" As he said this, he lost his balance and fell underwater! The cub finally surfaced, and called for help. "Kenai! Help!" He cried as the current carried him away.

Kenai gasped. "Kia, we've got to help him!" he said, running along the river. "Don't worry, Koda! We're coming to help!" he called out to the cub.

"Ok!" Koda replied just before he was pulled underwater again. "Just hurry!" he said, frightened as he was carried further along the current.

Kenai kept running, but stopped a minute later. This was hopeless. The current was much faster than he or Kia could run. Kia finally caught up with him, and as she looked down the river, she too realized how much faster the river was than them. "What should we do?" she asked, but Kenai had vanished. "Kenai?"

Suddenly she spotted him, on a small cliff. He was going to jump into the river! "No Kenai! There's gotta be some other way!" Kia called out to him. Though she'd spoken too late, as the big brown grizzly plunged into the river.

He looked around and after spotting Koda, he swam towards him with all his might. Kenai reached his paws out and grabbed the brown bear cub in his arms, just as the current swept them away...

Kia watched them not far away. _'I've got to do something!' _she thought as she took off running along the river. Soon she heard what sounded like rapids. Kia looked up ahead and saw what had been making the noise: a waterfall! She looked backwards, and saw to her horror, that Kenai and Koda were floating closer- to her and to the roaring waterfall!

Kenai noticed it too, and grabbing tightly onto Koda with his mouth, he started trying to swim towards where Kia was, but the current kept throwing him off track. "Kenai, what are we going to do!" Koda shrieked. Kia searched around her, for anything she could use to help her friends. Than she spotted it! A long vine, hanging from a tree. She could use it to pull them into the tree! But she'd have to act fast.

Kia grabbed the vine with her mouth and called out to Kenai. "Kenai, catch this!"

Kenai caught the vine in his mouth after three tries, and held on tight as Kia started to pull the vine towards the tree.

Once they'd been towed over to the tree, Koda quickly climbed up its trunk, followed closely behind by Kenai. The two bears soon made it onto safe ground and smiled at Kia.

"Thanks Kia. That was so scary, I thought I was gonna die!" Koda said, hugging the white grizzly's paw.

Kenai grinned. "Yeah, if you hadn't thought of that vine, I don't know what we would have done...probably gone down the waterfall! Hehe, that was pretty quick thinking."

Kia smiled. "Aww...it was nothing...I didn't want to lose my new friends...I had to do something.."

"Well thanks." Kenai and Koda chorused.

Kia nodded. "Well than...shall we get going again?"

Kenai nodded. "Ok, come on Koda."

Once Koda had finally calmed down from the frightening experience, the three bears walked on...


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I have forgotten to update at least three times, so I will submit three chapters today, to get myself caught up. Hope you can forgive myy forgetfulness..

**

* * *

**

"Usually once we get to the Salmon Run, we try to catch as many salmon as we can." Koda was once again, talking endlessly, to Kia. "Than we talk to all our friends. Oh! You have got to meet Tug!"

Kia rolled her eyes as the cub talked for what seemed like forever. "Uh huh, okay sure." she muttered, walking away from the brown bear cub, and walking alongside Kenai. He had told her she'd get used to Koda's ramblings, but she was beginning to think that he had been wrong. She glanced around, feeling unnerved by every rock they passed by. Too many times a hunter had jumped out from behind a rock and attacked her.

Kenai glanced at Kia as they walked along. She seemed...nervous. He followed her gaze over to the several rocks they were walking by. The grizzly seemed strangely frightened by them.

"You okay Kia?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the rocks to the white and brown bear next to him.

Kia blinked and looked at Kenai. "What?" She had obviously been lost in thought.

"I asked if you were okay." Kenai repeated himself.

Kia frowned as he said this. She would love to tell him why things as simple as rocks scared her...but this wasn't the right time...She shook her head. "I-I'm fine..." she lied.

Kenai looked at her strangely. "Are you sure? You seem very disturbed."

Kia nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." she said. Kia decided to change the subject, so Kenai would not have a chance to ask her anything about herself. After all, she was having a hard time deciding who she could trust with the memories of her past.

"So, is there any way we can make this journey go faster?" she asked Kenai.

Kenai stopped walking and looked at her. "I know a way. But..you'd think it was weird." he laughed slightly.

Kia stopped moving. She folded her arms and grinned mischieviously at him. "Try me." she replied.

Kenai grinned. "Well alright then!" he said. He turned to look at the small cub behind them. "Hold on, Koda. We're gonna get a ride!"

The cub nodded and stopped as Kenai jumped up on a mammoth's back. He looked at Kia, whose jaw had dropped. "Well, c'mon! You wanted to make the trip faster, and this is the fastest way I know of!"

Kia nodded, though nervous, and timidly tried to climb onto the mammoth with Kenai. She kept on slipping, however and fell.

Kenai laughed and extended his paw out to her. "Here, let me help you."

Kia gratefully accepted his paw and soon she and Kenai were seated side by side atop the mammoth. Koda jumped up on the mammoth behind them and climbed up on its trunk.

Kia laughed, for when she had asked for a faster journey, this was not exactly what she had had in mind. But this would work just fine. She sighed softly and leaned back against Kenai contentedly as the herd of mammoths walked onward..


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Kia looked at all their surroundings, as the mammoth herd moved on. Just then, the Northern Lights flashed across the sky.

"Yahoo, the night rainbow!" she heard Koda yell gleefully. The brown bear cub crawled into her lap and looked up into her brown eyes. "My Grandma, Grandad and my Mom are all up there..." he told her.

Kia gasped. She had no idea that this cub and his brother were all that was left of their family.

She heaved a low sigh. "So, we're both alone in the world..."

Koda shook his head. "Nope, I've still got Kenai. Wait, why are you all alone? Don't you have a family?"

Kia frowned. "Well, you know how you said your Mom's up with threr? Well...so is mine.."

Koda frowned. "Really?" He was silent for a moment. "How long has she been up there?" he asked after a moment.

Kia looked up at the Northern Lights for a moment, than back at Koda when she heard his question. "She's been up there ever since I was your age, Koda." she said softly, looking into his big dark brown eyes.

Koda's eyes widened. "So, who did you live with after that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kia frowned at him. "Nobody. I lived all by myself, but there was no time I could live in the same place."

Koda blinked. "What? Why not?"

Kia shrugged. "You know that hunter that you and Kenai saved me from?"

"Yeah."

"He's been after me ever since I was a cub...and he's the same one that killed my mother...before her death, she always told me that that hunter was only after us for our white fur. He wanted to wear us..." she shuddered as she said those last words.

Koda also shuddered. "That's scary...so that hunter from today has been chasing you ever since you were a cub..?"

Kia nodded wordlessly. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought back to that day, when the hunter finally caught up to her and her Mother. It had been tragic, and Kia had seen the whole fight from where she hid in the bushes. She had witnessed her mother's death..Kia's ears flattened back as she looked up at the Great Spirits.

"Where are you, Mom? I sure do miss you.." she whispered, as she watched all the animal spirits roaming around.

"I miss my Mom too..." Came a small voice from her lap.

Kia jumped, startled, for she had forgotten Koda was there. She placed her paw comfortingly on his back.

"But at least I have my brother..." Koda replied. Than his grin widened. "And you have Kenai and I!"

Kia frowned. "Huh?" She wasn't sure she quite understood what the cub meant.

"I mean, once Kenai finds out about your past, and how you lost your family, I'm sure he'll-"

"Kenai doesn't have to know!" Kia interrupted. "Don't tell him, please."

Koda frowned. "But..why not?"

"There are some things better left unsaid...and this is one of them...Please don't tell your brother.."

Koda nodded reluctantly. "Ok...but one thing. Kenai's not really my brother." He giggled. "But like you said, there's some things better left unsaid, so goodnight!"That said, the bear cub curled up in her lap and went to sleep.

Kia frowned. "No, wait! Don't go to sleep! What do you mean Kenai's not really your brother? Koda!"

Her efforts were useless, as the cub was already fast asleep. She sighed, and lay down, looking at Kenai. She'd have to ask him what Koda meant in the morning...


	7. Chapter 6

kay! Phew! I am finally caught up in chapter submissions! So, erm, read the three new ones, and I'll update again next week, hopefully. Please R&R!

* * *

"Kia, wake up!"

Kia awoke to the sound of Kenai's voice, followed by a gentle nudge to her shoulder. She yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with her paws. She yawned and stretched her arms, before opening her eyes.

Kia smiled at Kenai, who was seated beside her with a half awake Koda in his lap. "Good morning." she said, yawning again.

Kenai returned her smile. "Morning...boy, you look tired."

Kia laughed softly. She had been awake for a long time last night, trying to figure out a way to ask Kenai what Koda had meant, when he said that he and Kenai weren't really brothers. She looked at Kenai, who seemed to be waiting for her to tell him why she was so worn out, and she shrugged. "Ohh..I was just up late last night...thinking.."

"About what?" Kenai asked.

"Something Koda said to me while we were watching the Great Spirits."

"Uh oh, what did my little brother tell you now?" Kenai snickered.

"That's just it...he said you two aren't really brothers..." Kia said frowning, obviously confused. "So...you're not really his brother?"

Kenai did a double take as she said this, and gulped nervously. He had not planned on telling her about his transformation from man to bear just yet. It might scare her away. After all, she had been terrified of the hunter that had attacked her earlier.

"Wha? Oh, haha, Koda's just kidding!" he stammered nervously, "Of course we're brothers! Ehehehehe.."

Kia frowned, trying to decide if she believed him or not. "Then why is he telling me otherwise?"

Kenai noticed her puzzled frown and laughed nervously. "Oh, don't worry. Koda's just kidding! He, um, likes to tell all our friends that I'm not really his brother...I think he just wants to see if he can fool you."

Kia shrugged. "Ummm...okay. I guess, if you say so.."

Kenai put a reassuring paw on her shoulder. "I'm sure."

It became so silent around them, that they could hear were the mammoths' footsteps, and Koda snoring. Birds flew over them, chirping happily. They saw a mother fox with her young foxcub laying over by some bushes.

All was peaceful, until they came to a grassy area with trees, and a twig snapped, attracting the mammoths's attention. Fearing that they were being followed by a hunter, the frightened mammoth herd broke into a run.

"Woah, hang tight, Kia!" Kenai said, gripping onto the mammoth for dear life.

Kia nodded, but they were moving so fast, she lost her balance and almost fell off the mammoth's back, but thankfully Kenai grabbed her bear mane in his jaws, and helped pull her back onto the mammoth safely.

"Thanks." Kia said smiling gratefully at Kenai.

The larger brown bear nodded. "Just make sure you hold on- tight!" he warned.

Kia nodded, and clutched onto Kenai. He blinked, surprised. That wasn't exactly what he had meant...but who cared? He held onto the mammoth with one paw, and gripped her protectively with the other paw, so that she wouldn't fall again, as the mammoth herd sped on..

Meanwhile, back at the clearing where the twig snapped, two moose brothers stepped out from behind the trees.

"Hey! Wait for us eh!" They called, but the mammoth herd did not stop running.

"Oh gee eh, why did they run off? We just wanted a little protection from that hunter... not to mention you were going to let me drive this time!" One of the moose, known as Rutt complained.

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't stepped on a twig, they wouldn't have been scared, and ran away before we could catch up!" the other moose, Tuke said accusingly.

Rutt glared at his brother. "Well you were in the way, and I couldn't see where I was going! So it's your fault!" He paused. "Pinecone breath!"

"Crusty tail!" Tuke shot back.

"Twig legs!"

"Big nose!"

Rutt inhaled a deep breath, and said nothing for a moment. "You went too far that time..." he muttered, walking away.

"Sorry! Hey! Where you goin'?" Tuke called after his brother, who was walking in the direction the mammoth herd had walked.

"I'm going to catch up with those bears, that way if we run into the hunter, I will be safe!" Rutt called back.

Tuke ran after him. "Well wait for me, eh!" He said as they headed in the direction the mammoths were going..


	8. Chapter 7

...I am so sorry that I have forgotten yet AGAIN to update this! Tell ya what: I am going to submit chapters 7,8,9, 10 & 11 to make it up to ya', because I have finally completed this whole story...Hope ya'll can forgive meh...

* * *

Eventually, the mammoth herd stopped running, as they came to a river, and placed their trunks in the water, to get a drink.

Kenai looked at Kia. "I guess this is as far as we are going to get on this herd. So let's grab Koda and go."

Kia nodded. "Ok." she said and turned to Koda, who was barely awake. "C'mon, Koda...we gotta get going."

Koda stiffled a yawn. "Aww...can't I have just a few more months?" he muttered in his sleep.

Kia laughed, and shook her head. "I'm afraid not." she replied, "Now c'mon!"

The cub sleepily opened one eye and stood up. Okay...let's go..." As he was saying this, however, the cub was sliding back off his paws.

Kia rolled her eyes and giggled. "Ok, I guess I'll carry you." she picked Koda up by his mane, and carefully stood up, trying to keep her balance on the mammoth's back.

Kenai, already off the mammoth and on the ground, looked up at her, waiting. She slipped and stumbled many times, but at long last, the white bear had made it off the mammoth, still carrying Koda in her mouth. She layed the cub down on the ground. "Alright then, time to go, Koda!"

Koda opened his eyes and looked up at Kia. "Aww, Kia. I'm still so tired from our talk last night...can I please ride on your back for awhile?"

Kia nodded, with a giggle. "Alright, climb on." she said, crouching down so the sleepy bear cub could get on her back. Koda made himself comfortable on her back, then she and Kenai started off again. Kia looked up at him, then smiled at Kenai.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping.." she said softly, so the bear cub wouldn't wake up.

Kenai snickered. "Yep, that's because he's not talking when he sleeps!"

He and Kia laughed, for they both knew this was true. When they had stopped laughing, Kia turned to Kenai, a serious look on her face.

"I know...But at least you have him... He may talk a lot, but at least you're not alone in the world..." she frowned, as she realized now Kenai would probably ask what she meant, and she would have to talk about her past. She was right.

Kenai stopped walking for a moment and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Kia smiled sadly at him. "What I mean, is that you two have each other...while I have nobody...my mother's gone...and my father walked out on us when I was young...I've had no friends since...I was too afraid to get close to someone else, only to lose them to one of those "monsters's sticks"..."

Kenai looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. This poor bear was all alone? She had no family...no friends- except for him and Koda.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked, though he realized this was a touchy question, as he saw the hurt in Kia's eyes as she stopped walking completely and turned away.

"My mother was killed when I was a cub." she said shakily, taking a seat on the ground.

Kenai put a sympathetic paw on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Kia sighed unhappily. "Hunters happened Kenai...it all started on an ordinary day...my Mother and I were just roaming the forest, as happy as a mother and daughter could be. Then, she smelled something strange...it was coming right at us...Mother told me to hide in the bushes, and promised that we would see each other again, no matter what...boy was I wrong to believe her..."

Kenai's ears flattened back against his skull. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had barely gotten into the bushes to hide when a hunter attacked my mother. She fought so good, and I remember silently cheering her on. It seemed like she would win, once she got that monster backed up against a cliff. But then..." Kia stopped a moment.

"Then?" Kenai pressed gently.

"...Then he took out one of those "sticks", and rammed it into my mother's chest. I knew then it was all over..." Kia finished, her voice cracking with emotion. "Kenai I witnessed my mother's death!" The white and brown bear started to sob uncontrollably.

Koda, being disturbed from his nap, climbed down off of Kia's back and lay down under a tree to sleep.

Kenai looked over at Koda for a second, and then he put a comforting paw around her. "There, there...it'll be ok..." he said, trying to calm her down.

_'Poor Kia...'_ he thought sadly, _'She's been through so much...she's terrified of hunters..I hate to think about how she'd react if I told her about my transformation...'_

Kia turned to Kenai, and attempted to stop sobbing. "'O-okay...enough about me...I-I'm slowing you down...let's keep moving.."

She started to get up, but Kenai pulled her back down on the ground, by him. "You're not slowing me down, Kia. I asked you to tell me...I didn't realize how much it would upset you, so let me try to help you feel better at least." He pulled her into a big bear hug. "I'm really sorry about your mother..."

Kia hugged him back. "It's not your fault, Kenai..my Mother told me that she and I were being hunted for our fur...I still am...remmember that hunter that chased me yesterday? He's the same one who killed my mother."

Kenai looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Kia..I wish there was some way I could help you...Hey! You could stay with Koda a-"

Kia, sensing what he was about to say, broke the hug and turned away uncomfortably. "That's okay, Kenai. I don't need a family...I'm used to being on my own...Besides, I already said I was leaving, once we've arrived at the Salmon Run...I wouldn't want to go back on my promise.." she walked over to Koda and picked him up, flinging him onto her back. "C'mon, let's go."

Kenai got up and looked at her, sadness in her eyes. "But Kia...Koda and I wouldn't mind, and you need someone to keep you safe..."

Kia started walking quickly, obviously ignoring Kenai. "Let's just keep moving." she said, ending the conversation.

Kenai sighed sadly, as he started to trot alongside Kia. Why wouldn't she let him help her? He wished she wasn't so stubborn...Well, maybe somehow he could change her mind, during their journey.

Now that he knew more about her though, Kenai vowed silently to himself that he would try not to ask questions about what might seem like touchy subjects. Obviously Kia had had a rough life...growing up without a mother and all...

He caught her looking at him quizzically, and flashed her a small smile. He was relieved when she returned it, because it meant she was not angry with him.

As he and Kia walked on, Kenai began trying to come up with any way he could change Kia's mind about leaving once they reached the Salmon Run..


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

About an hour had passed since Kenai, Koda and Kia had gotten off the mammoths. Koda was still laying on Kia's back, fast asleep as she and Kenai kept on walking. Kia frowned as they trudged on. Kenai glanced at her and noticed her expression.

"Is everything alright, Kia?" he asked her, " You look...disturbed."

The white and brown sow shrugged. "Oh, I'm just getting a little tired, that's all." Was her answer.

"If you want, we can stop for a little while." Kenai replied, looking concerned.

Kia smirked. "Kenai, I'm fine. I-" Before she could finish what she was saying, she crashed into a tree, and she fell down.

Kenai worriedly ran over to her. "Kia, are you okay?" he asked.

Kia nodded, dizzily. "Maybe we should stop for a little while." she replied, as she waited for everything to stop spinning.

Kenai nodded, laughing and helped her get up.

"Hey, what happened?" asked a small voice.

Kia and Kenai whirled around and saw Koda lying on the ground. Apparently he had fallen off Kia's back when she'd had that collision with the tree.

Kia chuckled. "I'm sorry, Koda. I guess you must have fallen off!" She said, smiling apologetically.

Koda chuckled and sat up, rubbing his head. "Aww, that's okay." he said good naturedly. He got back to his feet and walked over to Kenai.

Kenai looked at the little bear. "Uh, Koda. We're going to stop for a while and rest."

The brown bear cub nodded. "Ok. Besides, I'm hungry. I think I'll go look for berries." He added, starting to walk away.

Kenai nodded. "Ok, just don't go wandering too far, Koda. We don't want to lose you."

Koda grinned. "Don't worry, Kenai. I won't go far." Having said that, the grizzly cub scampered off, into the forest.

Kia laughed, and sat down, beneath a tree. "Where does he get all the energy?" she chuckled.

Kenai joined her, a smile on his face. "You know, I'm not really sure."

Kia smirked. "Wherever he gets it from, he doesn't _ever_ seem to run out!"

Kenai laughed. "I know what you mean!"

A cool, refreshing breeze started up, gently ruffling through the two grizzly bears' fur. Kia let out a happy sigh and lay back on the grass, looking up at the sky. She glanced at Kenai, who seemed to be enjoying himself, too. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey, you want to go walking a little? Koda will be gone looking for berries for awhile, so there's no reason why we can't go somewhere too." He smiled.

Kia thought about Kenai's offer, than she nodded, after a moment's hesitation. "Ok, sure."

The two bears got up and started walking through the forest. As they were walking, they heard the many chirps of birds over them, and the cries of a lone wolf in the far distance.

Kia, hearing the wolf, shuddered. "How close do you think he is, Kenai?"

Kenai looked at her. "He's not close, Kia. That wolf's cries are just echoing throughout this forest."

Kia shrugged. "Um...okay, I trust you..."

About an hour had passed now, since Kenai and Kia had gone walking. Kia began to grow uneasy. "Uh, Kenai. I think we'd better head back. You know, just in case Koda's waiting for us."

Kenai was about to respond, when they heard a noise in the bushes up ahead. They walked cautiously over to the bush. They peeked inside and saw...

"BOO!" came a yell from the bushes.

Kia screamed and fell over backwards. Kenai gasped and hurried to help her up. "Kia, are you alright?"

Kia took a deep breath. "I'm fine...just- a little..shaken up."

Suddenly, a small animal jumped from the bushes, laughing uncontrollably. "You two should have seen your faces!"

Kenai recognized the voice and glared at the animal. "Koda!"

Koda laughed as he walked over to his brother and Kia. "I'm sorry, you guys. I couldn't resist!"

Kia blinked and stared at him. "Wha...how'd you know where to find us?"

"I had just finished eating some berries when I saw you two walk by. So I decided to follow you. But when you started talking about that howling wolf, I couldn't help myself! I had to play a joke on you!" The cub finally laughed so hard he fell over. "And boy, did I ever scare Kia!"

Kia snarled at him. "Did not!"

Koda snorted. "That's why you were like, this..." Koda stood up on his hind legs. He let out a shrill, girly shriek and stumbled than fell over backwards, causing Kenai to laugh.

Kia glared at them both. They might find this funny, but she sure didn't! She got up and started to walk away.

Kenai noticed and ran after her. "Kia, come back! It was only a joke!"

Kia turned to face him. "Well, it wasn't very funny!"

Koda frowned. "I was only pretending to be a wolf, I mean come on, it's not like there really _was_ a wolf!"

Kia sighed and put her paw on her head. "You just don't get it...I never thought you were a wolf...I thought you were a _hunter_!"

Koda's ears drooped and he lowered his gaze to the ground. "Oh, sorry..." he mumbled.

Kia stared the cub in the eye, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. She realized he was in fact, being honest, and she rolled her eyes, turning away from both Koda and Kenai. "S'okay." she mumbled over her shoulder. "Let's just get moving."

Koda looked at Kenai, as if asking him if they should leave now. The older bear nodded, and they followed the white bear.

About a minute later, she stopped, and turned to them. "Uh...I just realized, I don't know the way to this 'Salmon Run', so you need to lead the way..." she said feebly.

Kenai chuckled, and started walking alongside her, followed close behind by Koda.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Soon the three bears came to a huge patch of dandelions. Koda gleefully ran through them, and seeing his brother, who still looked sad about the fact that Kia still planned on leaving soon, he tagged him with his paw.

"Hey Kenai! Betcha' can't catch me!" he challenged.

Kenai was snapped out of his sad thoughts. "Oh yeah? I bet I can! C'mon, Kia! Help me catch him!" he shouted, running along through the dandelions.

Kia hesitated for a minute, than raced into the patch of dandelions, after Koda and Kenai. The three of them ran around in the dandelions until their fur was covered in them!

A gusty wind blew by then, blowing all the dandelion dust away, and off of the grizzly bears. Kenai, Kia and Koda all laughed. Kia smiled. She was finally beginning to enjoy herself again. All of a sudden, she felt Kenai grab her paw.

"C'mon, Kia! Hurry!" he said, running toward a cliff.

Kia stared at him as if he was nuts, but still followed anyway. She watched as he stood up, on the cliff and leaned his body against the force of the wind, ruffling his fur. He looked and saw her watching, and motioned for her to join him. "Try it, Kia!"

Kia walked up further onto the cliff. She looked down and a gust of wind blew into her face, making her momentarily blind and unable to see. The white and brown bear jumped back, nervously. "I..I don't know...Are you sure it's safe?"

Kenai chuckled. "Just trust me!"

Kia gulped, looking down again. "O..k..." She slowly got up on her hind legs.

Kenai grinned. "Now lean against the wind, like me!"

Kia nodded, timidly, and leaned her body weight against the strong breeze. "Hey! This isn't so bad!" she exclaimed. "This is fun!"

The two bears laughed as the wind ruffled throughout their fur. Then, all of a sudden, the gusty wind stopped, almost as quickly as it had started! Kia and Kenai exchanged wide eyed glances, as they fell forward, off the cliff. "AHHHHHHH!" The two bears yelled. Then they splashed right into a mud puddle, head first. Kia quickly sat up, once they had landed.

"I-I'm alive?" she asked outloud in a small, surprised voice. She gasped, and felt herself for any injuries, and to her relief, she had none. She smiled at Kenai, who was covered in mud, just like her. "No injuries." she said.

She gave Kenai an odd look, as he burst out laughing. "What's so funny!" she demanded.

The larger brown bear pointed at her. So he was laughing at her, it seemed! Kia suddenly caught sight of Kenai's mohawk-like hairdo, and stiffled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" both bears asked each other. They both pointed at each other. "Your fur!"

Kia looked up at her fur, and stiffled another giggle. _'I do look funny!' _she thought.

Both bears looked up, as they heard a laugh. It turned out, that Koda had seen the whole thing! Now he stood on the cliff, looking down at them as he laughed. "You guys look hilarious!" he snickered, as he started to carefully climb down the cliff.

One of his paws slipped. The cub lost his balance, and went tumbling into the mud puddle between Kenai and Kia! When he sat up, the fur on his head was all messed up, and looked a lot like two horns.

Kia snickered. "NOW, who looks rediculous?" Kia teased. She ran a paw over her head, smoothing down her fur. Kia started to get up, but Kenai grabbed her mane, pulling her back down.

"Hey! What makes you think we have to look silly, but you don't?" Kenai placed his muddy paws on her head, making her fur a mess again. She growled at him mischievously, and flung a pawful of mud in his face.

Kenai blinked, rubbing the mud away. "Was that you, Koda?" he asked the cub.

Koda shook his head. 'Nope, it was Kia!"

"Oh it was, was it..?" Kenai scooped up a big ball of mud and flung it at the white sow. She dodged just in time though, and it hit Koda! The cub glared at Kenai.

"I told you before..I didn't throw that!" he growled, throwing a bunch of mud at his brother.

Soon the three of them were involved in a major mud ball fight that lasted for over an hour! Finally, Kenai fell onto his back. "Ok, you win Koda! I surrender!"

Kia fell over too. "I surrender too..." she said outloud. She looked up, and screamed as she saw four eyes looking right at her! The animals who had been staring at her screamed too.

"Kenai!" she yelled, running behind the male grizzly.

"Please, white bear...don't eat us!" two voices yelled.

Kia's ears flicked back. "What...?"

Kenai laughed. "It's okay, Kia. It's only Rutt and Tuke."

Kia came out from behind Kenai. "Rutt and Tuke...?" She asked, looking at the two moose who had frightened her.

"Yeah! My name's Rutt, and this is Tuke!" said the smallest of the two moose. "You-you-you're not going to eat us, are you?" he asked, taking a nervous step backward.

Kia frowned, surprised. "Uh...nooo...I never planned to."

Tuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's very kind of you, eh." he turned to Kenai. "Hey there, Mr. Bear. We were just, uh...wonderin'...can we maybe hang out with you bears for awhile?"

Kenai stared at them, a curious expression on his face. "Why..?"

Rutt stepped forward. "We...because...gee eh...we were hard at work, eatin', when suddenly, this hunter passed by, and aimed his spear at us...so we were thinking, maybe we'd try to hang out with you guys..."

"Yeah, it'd be fun!" Tuke chimed in. "So..."

"Please!" both moose chorused.

Kenai turned to Kia. "It's your call, Kia...can you handle a couple of arguing moose brothers?"

Kia nodded after a moment. "All right...I think I can handle that."

"Gee eh, thanks! That's mighty kind of you!" The two moose said gratefully.

Kia smiled at them. "No problem..."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, what's that?" Kia asked Kenai, looking over at a cave wall with some kind of drawing on it.

Kenai turned to see, and when he saw what she was looking at, his eyes grew wide. "Woah-woah-woah! Kia..Don't go over there!"

But the white and brown grizzly bear was already racing over to the wall. She skidded to a halt as the drawing on it became clear to her.

She sat down and looked up at the drawing in fear. It was of a hunter, using his spear to fight a grizzly bear. "A...a monster!" she choked.

As she stared up at the painting, she kept on seeing flashbacks- of her life...her mother...that horrible day of her death.

She did not see Kenai come and sit down beside her. He also looked up at the drawing for a moment, than glanced over at Kia. Her eyes were filled with fear..and he saw a hint of sadness on her face. She was undoubtedly thinking of her mother again. He looked at her sympathetically. "Kia...are you alright?"

Kia jumped, because she had not noticed Kenai here by her. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll be fine Kenai.." She looked at the drawing again, and hung her head.

Koda watched Kenai and Kia from a distance, a puzzled expression on his face. Why would one cave drawing upset Kia so badly? It was not like the hunter in it was real! He got a little closer, so he could hear what the two bears were saying.

Kia smiled at Kenai, even though she was sad. "I don't mean to get so upset Kenai...it's just..ever since I was a cub...Aww, you know.."

Kenai nodded, and placed a comforting paw around the white bear's shoulders.

"It must have to do with her mother..." Koda thought outloud.

"You talkin' to us, eh?" Tuke asked, as he and his brother Rutt grazed on a patch of grass nearby.

Koda shook his head. "No.."

"Okay, eh." The two moose went back to their grazing.

Koda walked over to Kenai, who now held Kia in a comforting hug. "Everything's gonna be okay..." he said softly.

"Uh...Kenai?" Koda said, "Shouldn't we get moving?"

Kenai shot an irritated look at Koda, but made no move to let go of Kia and walk on again. He just kept on hugging her, until a moment later, the white and brown bear gave what sounded like a nervous giggle, and pushed him off of her with one paw.

Kenai blinked and stared at her, his eyes asking her why she had pushed him away.

"Koda is right, Kenai." Kia said, looking uneasy as she got up and started walking. "Let's keep moving."

Koda followed after her, but stopped a few minutes after, when he saw that his brother had not gotten up to follow them.

Kia noticed this too, and called out. "You coming, Kenai?"

Kenai paused. "Yeah! Uh...could you come here for a minute? I..uh..there's something I have to tell you.."

Kia walked over to Kenai. "Okay..what is it?"

Koda stared at his brother. Was he about to tell Kia about his transformation! Kenai opened his mouth to speak, but then he clamped it shut again.

"Kenai? What is it?" Kia pressed.

Kenai flashed her a nervous, toothy smile. "Umm..never mind! Hehe...let's keep moving!" He hurriedly stood up and walked in front of her. Kia looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. "It-it's nothing! C'mon, let's go!"

Kia rolled her eyes and started to walk behind the brown grizzly. "Whatever you say, Kenai."

She was soon joined by Koda. The cub climbed up onto her back. "Hey Kia..I was wondering..What were you like when you were my age?" he asked.

Kia turned to look at the cub as she walked. "I was...very playful and happy..until..you already know about my mother."

Koda nodded, ears drooping as he tried to imagine what a terrible day that must have been for Kia.

"After I lost my mother, I was on my own...my father had walked out on us, not long after I was born.." Kia said sadly.

A tear rolled down Koda's cheek. "This is a really sad story!" he said, his voice cracking a little.

Kia nodded. 'With nobody to care for me, I usually slept in trees, to avoid the hunter finding me...Then the next day, I would have to do anything you can think of, to avoid being killed. I climbed mountains, held my breath underwater, hid in ice caves, and probably anything else you can think of.."

When Kia had stopped speaking, Koda stared at her. "Wow! You were really brave when you were my age!" he exclaimed.

Kia shrugged modestly. "I guess so."

"I wish I was as brave as you!" the cub said, looking admiringly at the white bear.

Kia looked wordlessly at him, as she thought about what he had just said.

"Hey! Look!" Koda exclaimed a few minutes later, breaking the silence. He jumped off of Kia's back and ran over to a cliff, passing Kenai and the moose. "We're almost there!"

Kia grinned. "We are?" she asked as she walked over to Koda.

"Yeah! We just have to go through here...the Valley of Fire!" Koda said, pointing down below.

Kia looked down at where the cub was pointing. A large stretch of reddish land was down below, and there were geysers all over, exploding one after another.

Her jaw dropped and she looked down at Koda. "We have to go through here!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Aww, c'mon! If you are as brave as you have told me, going through here should be easy for you!" the cub replied with a slight smirk.

Kia gulped. "Yeah, but-"

Kenai and the two moose had finally caught up with them at this point.

Rutt took a look at the valley below, and took a nervous, clumsy step backwards. "No way, eh! I'm not going in there!"

Tuke nodded in agreement. "Uh..yeah! We'll catch up with you bears some other way! Later, eh!" He and Rutt both ran off quickly.

Kenai stared after them, than turned his attention to Kia, who was still looking in shock at the Valley of Fire. "You ready, Kia?"

Kia gulped again. "Y-yeah, I g-guess."

"Then let's go!" Koda cheered, racing down the path toward the valley.

Kenai looked at Kia before following the cub. "Don't worry, Kia. You'll be alright. Trust me."

Kia looked nervously at the valley than to Kenai. "Okay..." she replied, following Kenai and Koda.

None of them had any clue of the danger that awaited them here..


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kia glanced around nervously, as she, Kenai and Koda made their way through the Valley of Fire. She was being especially careful not to walk into a geyser. As she continued walking, she suddenly saw a flashback from when she was a cub.

_A large white and brown bear was walking through a grassy clearing, accompanied by her cub, who was also white and brown. _

_"Hey Mother, where are we going anyway?" the cub asked, racing in circles around her mother._

_The larger white bear chuckled and looked down at the cub. "Somewhere wonderful, Nakia. I've been going there ever since I was a cub. This will be your first year there."_

_Nakia bounded around gleefully. "Yippee!" she cheered. "How much farther until we get there, Mother?"_

_"We must walk very far, Nakia, until we reach an ending of this forest. At the end there will be a large patch of blazing, red land, that is always exploding."_

_Nakia's eyes were wide. "Wow..." The look on her face suddenly grew concerned. "Uh...Mother? How do you get across the exploding land without being blown up!" _

_Her mother laughed. "Don't worry, Nakia. You will not blow up. Just wait and see.."_

As Kia's flashback came to an end, she had no doubt that the "blazing, red land" that her mother had been talking about was none other than the Valley of Fire! The wonderful place that her mother had been taking her to must have been the Salmon Run!

As she thought about this more and more, she did not realize how far away she was wandering from Kenai and Koda. All of a sudden, a geyser exploded right beneath Kia's paws. She inhaled a deep breath and cried out loudly, in fear.

Kenai spun around real fast, as he heard a loud yell from the distance. "Kia?" He called, as he noticed her missing. "Kia where are you!" he called out, running to search for her.

He sniffed the air for a scent, and soon caught the scent of another bear. Hoping it was Kia, he walked in the direction of the scent.

Kia let out another frightened cry, as another steam geyser exploded next to her. She jumped away from it. Just then, she smelled an animal nearby. "K-Kenai...? Koda...?" she asked, slowly walking in the direction where the scent was strong. "I-Is that you..?"

She let out a relieved sigh, as she sawKenai emerge from a cloud of steam the geysers had created. "Kia?" He spotted her and ran over to her, grabbing her in a tight bear hug.

Kia blushed. "I...I'm glad to see you too, Kenai...I'm glad you found me, instead of something else..."

Kenai grinned and let her go. "I'm glad you're okay...I heard you yell...and thought you might be in trouble..."

"Oh...no...a geyser exploded under me, and erm...scared me..." Kia said, looking quite embarrassed.

Kenai just laughed, relieved that it had only been an exploding geyser that attacked her.

Kia looked around. "Hey, where's Koda at?" she asked. She got up on her hind legs, for a better view of the valley, but still could not spot the cub anywhere.

Kenai gasped. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about him! I left him alone when I came searching for you. We'd better go find him."

Kia was about to reply, when suddenly the cub tackled Kenai from behind. Kenai, not knowing it was Koda, yelled, stumbled forward, and fell over, knocking both him and Kia onto the ground. Koda walked over to them, laughing. "Koda..." Kenai said, glaring at his younger brother as he stood up.

Then he realized that he had just knocked Kia over too. He flushed, and offered her his paw. "Uhh...heh...Sorry...Here, let me help you."

Kia grabbed onto Kenai's paw and pulled herself back into a sitting postion. She rubbed her head, and shot an annoyed look at Koda. "Koda, that wasn't very nice..." she muttered, her temper rising. She had enjoyed talking with the cub earlier, but he was really beginning to wear her patience thin.

"Hey, I'm sorry.." Koda replied, "It's not like I _knew_ Kenai was going to knock you over!"

Kia rolled her eyes, and stood up. She lifted a paw to walk, but stopped immediately, and sniffed the air. What was that...familiar..smell..? Suddenly, Kia knew what it was. She turned to Kenai and Koda. "Get out of here, you two! Now!" she ordered, looking around fearfully.

Kenai looked at her in stunned shock. "Why?" he questioned her.

Kia gulped. "I smell something...someone...a monster...Get out of here while you can!"

Kenai stared at her. "But what about you?"

Koda stayed with Kenai, though he was beginning to look scared. "Yeah, aren't you coming with us?"

Kia nodded. "Of course I'm coming with you! But first I have to distract this monster so that you can get out of here. Now go, hurry!"

Kenai nodded. He and Koda both turned and fled, while Kia stood where she was, keeping her gaze on a small cliff nearby. She sensed a dangerous presence over there.

Surely enough, as soon as Kenai and Koda had left, a hunter appeared on the cliff. It was definetly the same hunter who had been after Kia before. Kia stood her ground, prepared to fight. The hunter let out a bone chilling, savage shout and ran toward Kia, spear ready to strike. Kia jumped up on her hind legs, and let out an angry roar.

Kenai and Koda ran as fast as they could, through the Valley of Fire. Kenai came to a screeching halt, as he heard a shout, followed by Kia's roar. Kia had been right, he realized. The hunter _had_ found her. He heard another angry roar, followed by more savage yelling.

Kenai realized, suddenly, that he had two choices: He could run to safety with Koda and hide with the cub until Kia came, or he could go help her fight this hunter. If he ran off with Koda, he and the cub would surely be safe from the hunter...but Kia might get killed! Kenai's eyes widened as he realized this possibilty, and decided that he could not let her stay here to die, no matter how stubborn she might act.

Kenai looked at Koda, who had stopped running and hurried back over to him. "Koda, listen to me. I want you to run across that log up ahead, and wait until I come back. I am going to help Kia."

"But Kenai, she told us to run." Koda reminded his brother.

The larger brown bear nodded. "I know, but she doesn't realize that she might get herself killed. So please just listen to me, okay?"

Koda nodded quickly, as he realized that his new friend Kia might possibly die without Kenai's help. He turned and ran for the log up ahead, just as Kenai had instructed him to.

Kenai let out a relieved sigh, seeing the cub's obedient act. Then, hearing another roar, he turned and ran back to help Kia..

Kia growled loudly, and swiped her claws at the hunter, knocking him backward a little. She reared up on her hind legs, and then crashed down on a geyser in front of him, creating a huge explosion of steam which knocked him back even farther.

The hunter quickly got back to his feet, and lunged at Kia once again, but the white grizzly was too quick for him. She jumped up onto a small cliff, avoiding his spear. The hunter climbed up onto the cliff, ready to attack again. Kia smacked at him with her fore paws, and succeeded in making him drop his spear.

Seizing this opportune moment, Kia kicked the spear farther away, and it fell off the cliff. She charged toward the hunter, and slashed at his face with her claws, leaving several cuts and scratches. The hunter, enraged, jumped on top of her, and drew out his knife. Kia struggled wildly, to get him off of her, but it did no good. The hunter raised his knife over her, and brought it down.

But Kia managed to grab onto his arm, his knife just inches away from her heart. As the hunter struggled to push his knife down through her paw, she kicked him off her with her hind legs. The hunter fell off of the cliff, and Kia jumped down. The hunter grabbed his spear off the ground, and lunged for her. Kia managd to knock him over, and got on top of him, scratching him again.

Just as Kia managed to push him away, she saw a familiar grizzly running toward her and the hunter, teeth bared.

"Kenai! What the heck are you doing here? I told you to run!" Kia shouted.

This slight distraction was just the amount of time the hunter needed to push her off of him. He slammed his body into her, knocking her into a rock. Kia cried out, as she hit her head on the rock. Kenai quickly ran over to her, and helped her up, before charging at the hunter with a ferocious roar.

The hunter let out a startled yell, as the larger brown bear chased after him. He had not expected the white bear's friend to be here! He grabbed for his spear, but suddenly realized that he did not have a very high chance of winning this battle. It was two verses one now. The odds of him winning were slim..

The hunter took one last look at the white and brown bear. "I'll have your fur some other day, rare white one." He turned and ran off, as fast as he could.

Kenai started to go after him, but Kia pulled him back. "Let him go..." she muttered.

Kenai nodded after a minute, though he was still mad at the hunter for trying to kill Kia.

"Where's Koda?" Kia asked.

"He's already gotten across the log, and out of the Valley of Fire." Kenai replied.

"Ok, than let's go there too." Kia said, starting off toward the log. Kenai nodded and walked alongside the white and brown grizzly.

As they made their way over, Kia turned to look at Kenai, looking quite angry. "What were you thinking, Kenai? Coming back to fight when I said to run. You might have been killed!"

Kenai sighed. "So might have you, too...that's why I came back to help..."

Kia felt touched by Kenai's concern. "Oh..." She sighed. "Well, thanks...But the next time I tell you to run, please don't come back to me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want you to get hurt either..." Kenai said, without looking at her.

Kia smiled secretly to herself.

Once they came to the log, Kia turned to Kenai. "You go first, I'll come after you." she offered.

Kenai shrugged. "Okay..." He got up on the log, and walked carefully across it. "Now you." he said, looking at her from across the wide ravine.

Kia climbed up onto the log, and slowly started to move. But the log started to wobble, so she ran. As she was running, she tripped, and got her paw caught in a hole on the log.

"Oh no! I'm stuck!" she cried.

The log started to move again. Kia desperately pulled...but it was no use. She was stuck, and tight! She looked over at Kenai and Koda.

"I'm stuck, you guys!" she called out, showing them her paw.

As she said this, the log started to slide. Kia gasped shaprly, and pulled again, but nothing happened still. Kenai reached out a paw to her.

"Kia, grab my paw!" he called out.

Kia reached for his paw with her free one, but he was too far away. "I-I can't!" she replied.

Kenai climbed onto the log a little bit more.

"Be careful, Kenai.." Koda warned.

Kenai nodded, and reached out to Kia again. "Try now." he said.

Kia reached out, and managed to grab Kenai's paw. She held on tight, as the brown grizzly pulled on her, trying to release her paw. After several pulls, Kia's paw finally came free! At the same time, the log slid, and now was hanging on one side of the cliff. Kia and Kenai cried out in shock, and both ran towards the end of the log.

Kenai made it off, but Kia just baarely managed to grab the ledge of the cliff when the log completely collapsed and fell into the river below.

Kenai raced over to her, and pulled her up by her mane.

Kia inhaled a deep breath, and looked at Kenai, a shocked exression on her face. "Thanks for your help!"


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you for your review, teenchic2004! I'm sorry it is not as original as you would have hoped...Oh well...Glad you like it anyway. Here's another update! There are only two chapters left after this, so if anybody else is reading this, I sure would appreciate a review! I might write another (more original) fan fic if this one gets more reviews! Byez!

**

* * *

**

As the three grizzly bears resumed their journey, Kenai could not help but glance over at Kia. The white bear was being oddly quiet, more so than she usually was.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her.

Kia looked at him. "Yes. Kenai..I think I better leave you and Koda..."

Kenai looked speechlessly at her in wide eyed surprise. "Wha! No-no- I-I-I mean..Why!"

Kia looked at him unhappily. "Ever since we started on this jounrey, I've done nothing but cause trouble for you two."

Kenai frowned. "What kind of trouble could you have caused?" he asked.

Kia sighed again, and looked away from Kenai. "Let's face it, Kenai...I'm bad luck! I almost got you and Koda killed by the hunter when we first met...Then there was also the times I slowed you down because I was thinking about my painful past..."

"Yeah, but-" Kenai started, but Kia did not let him have a chance to finish.

"Don't forget what just happened in the Valley of Fire, when that hunter caught up to us...and to top it all off, I just came this close to falling into the river, because I was stuck on that log!"

Kenai chuckled slightly. "Kia, those were all just accidents! They could have happened to any one of us!"

Kia looked at Kenai. "But they all happened to me! That's because I am unlucky! Listen Kenai, I really do like you a lot, but I think it'd be better, if we just go our seperate ways."

Kenai shook his head. "Not true! It's not- Hey, wait...did you just say you...like me?"

He smirked at Kia, for he knew this would change the conversation, and make her forget about leaving.

Kia blushed, and looked away from him. "No! Well, yes, but I meant, umm..." she trailed off, trying to think of any way to get out of this discussion.

Kenai looked her in the eye. "I think you meant something more than friendship when you said that.." he teased.

Kia blushed even harder. "Hu-uh! I only meant I like you, a-"

She didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying, as Koda let out a happy cry. "We made it! Hahaha! We're here! C'mon Kia!" he shouted, racing down to a river, filled with both bears and salmon.

Kenai started to follow the little bear, but stopped when he saw Kia still just standing there, staring down at the river. He ran over behind her, and gave her a nudge. "C'mon, Kia!"

Kia stumbled forward, but stopped quickly. "Oh..!..Kenai, I don't know...I think I'll just leave before I cause you anymore tr-"

Kenai gave her another push, causing her to stumbled forward again. Seeing how determined he was, Kia let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright..." she muttered quietly, just as Kenai pushed her again. She stumbled forward.

"Ok! Alright already! I'll come!" she shouted, walking away, while looking back at Kenai.

Since she wasn't watching where she was going, it was possible that she might fall into the river, and that she did. The white grizzly bear tripped and fell into the river with a big splash! Coming up for breath, she looked, and saw Kenai laughing down at her.

"That wasn't funny Kenai!" she shouted. "I'll show you funny!"

Kia climbed out of the river, and raced towards Kenai, still dripping wet. She jumped onto his back, and set Kenai and herself tumbling down a hill, and into the river. She stayed on top of him, until he kicked her off and swam up to surface. She followed him.

"Now _that_ was funny!" she declared, climbing out of the water, and shaking herself dry. She looked down at Kenai, and burst out laughing. He was so wet, he looked like he had shrunk down to almost half his size!

The male brown grizzly rolled his eyes, though he was also laughing, and climbed out of the water. He shook himself dry, and sat down next to Kia.

As he did this, a large black grizzly bear approached him. "Hey there, Kenai! Glad to see you made it this year!" he said, high fiving Kenai with one of his paws.

Kenai laughed. "Yeah..." He looked over at Kia, who looked kinda shy. "Oh! Tug! This is my friend, Kia. It's her first time here at the Salmon Run."

Tug started to greet Kia, but then he stopped and stared at her. "A white furred bear...? No way!"

Kia blushed and looked away uncomfortably. "Umm..yeah...So what?" she mumbled.

Tug suddenly laughed. "Oh, excuse me, Kia! I didn't mean to embarrass you...it's just been years since the last time I saw a white grizzly bear!"

Kia looked at Tug in surprise. "You...you saw a white grizzly bear before..?"

Tug nodded. "Yep! She was expecting a cub."

Kia's jaw dropped. "Wh-what was she planning on naming the cub?" she asked.

"It's been awhile...I'd have to think." Tug scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Um...was it..Nika? No, no...that's not it. Uhh...Naki? Close...but no...Hmm.."

Kia swallowed hard. "Was it..Nakia?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! That was it! Nakia!" Tug said, nodding his head. "How'd you know that?"

Kia sighed. "Because..you don't know it yet, but you were just talking about my mother...I'm Nakia, the cub she was expecting."

Tug stared at her. "You are?"

Kia nodded. "Yep.."

Tug glanced around. "Well...umm...where's your mother now? Is she here?"

Kia looked at him, as if he had just slapped her. She got up from where she was sitting, and walked away, hanging her head low.

Tug looked at her in surprise, then turned to Kenai, who was also watching the white and brown grizzly. "What did I say?" he asked in shock.

Kenai looked sadly at Tug. "You asked about her mother, Tug." He paused before going on. "Her mother was killed when she was Koda's age.."

Tug looked at Kenai in shock. "You're kidding! Really?"

Kenai nodded. "Yeah. I'd better go and catch up with her, and make sure that she's alright." he said, getting up and walking off in the direction the white bear had gone.

Tug nodded. "Okay, and please tell her that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her.."

"Don't worry, I will." Kenai said, looking back at Tug one last time before leaving.

Kia let out a miserable sigh, as she looked down at some salmon in the river. That black grizzly bear, Tug had just reminded her once again, of her mother. Just when she was having fun he had to ask her about where her mother was. She heard Kenai come and sit down by her, and turned to face him.

"Aww...Kia...Tug didn't mean to hurt your feelings...he didn't know about...you know.." he said, patting her back comfortingly.

Kia sighed. "I know, Kenai.."

She happened to glance in Koda's direction, and saw him sulking by a pile of freshly caught salmon. She got up and walked over to the cub, leaving Kenai by himself.

"Hey Koda, how's it goin'? Looks like you've already caught a bunch of salmon, huh?" she asked with a smile.

Koda sighed. "Yeah..." He was quiet for a moment. "Hey Kia...Why are you leaving? Is it because of all those pranks I played on you?"

Kia shook her head. "No, it's not that...I just..don't fit in here.."

Koda lifted his head quickly and looked at her. "That's it! That's why you're leavin'! Well then c'mon! I'll help you fit in!"

The cub raced over to his brother, before Kia could object.

"Hey Kenai! We're gonna give Kia a tour of the Salmon Run so she'll be able to feel like she fits in and change her mind about not staying here with us!" he said excitedly, never stopping to take a breath.

Kenai just stared at Koda, trying to figure out what exactly the cub had just said. He finally realized what Koda had been saying, and raised an eyebrow at Kia.

"Ok then. C'mon, Kia!" he said grinning.

Kia gulped and stepped backwards, away from the two bears. "Um...I don't think that is such a good idea...I don't fit in anywhere..!" she protested. "It would be better just to have me go on my way now."

"And let you walk into another trap without any help? I don't think so!" Kenai argued, laughing. He walked over to her, and gave her mane a slight pull, urging her to follow him and Koda. "C'mon!" he repeated.

Kia finally gave in, and followed behind Koda and Kenai, looking around at all the bears as they walked by. She somehow lost track of where she was going, and bumped into an older looking female bear.

"Uh...sorry!" she cried. Kia decided to try to have a conversation with this elderly bear. "So..uhh...what'd you do this Summer?" she asked.

The elderly bear frowned at her. "This year, I lost my dear husband, Edgar!"

"Stop telling everybody I'm dead!" a male voice yelled.

Kia's eyes widened in surprise, both at the elderly bear's reply, and at the voice that had just called out. "Uhh..really? I'm sorry...Err...how'd it happen?"

"I just lost him this Summer! My dear Edgar!" the bear cried out.

"I'm over here!" the voice yelled again.

Kia glanced around nervously. "Uh..huh...okay...uhh...I hnik I hear my friends calling me! Nice chattin' with ya'!" she stammered, before running back over to Kenai, who had been watching the whole thing.

He laughed. "I see you've met Mable. She's a little crazy.."

Kia sighed. "Really? I hadn't noticed." she said, obviously being sarcastic.

Kenai laughed, and the two grizzly bears ran to catch up with Koda. They finally spotted him on top of a large rock formation, next to the waterfall. The cub ran over to Kenai, and whispered something in his ear. Kenai nodded, laughing quietly to himself.

Kia heard him and asked him, "What's so funny Kenai?"

Kenai jumped and looked away. "Wha? Oh...nothing..." He looked at Koda, and the cub nodded. "Come over here, Kia." he said, leading her over to the waterfall. "I want to show you something."

Kia frowned. "Okay..." She followed Kenai over and looked down at the water. "What? I-I don't see anything.."

All of a sudden, Kenai got up on his hind legs and gave Kia a good shove, knocking her into the fast moving water! She shrieked and grabbed onto him and she fell in, pulling the larger bear in too! He laughed and held onto Kia as they went down the waterfall and splashed into the river. When they surfaced, Kia whacked Kenai's head with her paw, lightly, a smirk on her face.

Kenai laughed and teasingly tried to hit her back, but she dodged his swipes.

Just then, Koda fell down on top of Kenai's head, having gone down the waterfall too. Kenai shook his head, nocking the cub into the water. He surfaced, and spit a mouthful of water in his big brother's face. The male brown bear gave a teasing growl, and without warning, he lunged at Koda!

Kia laughed, following the two bears. Then something in the river caught her eye. It was a large red salmon. Kia licked her chops and forgetting about Kenai and Koda, she started to run after it.

Kenai had managed to pin Koda down when he suddenly noticed Kia had run off in pursuit of a salmon. "Here's my chance to impress Kia." he said quietly, running after her.

He waited until she had to stop running, to catch her breath, then he chased after the large red salmon.

He dove into the water, to catch it from underneath, but the salmon was too quick. It swam with incredible speed, and went down a large waterfall.

Kenai skidded to a halt, as he saw the long drop before him. "Not again..." he muttered as the salmon swam down toward the waterfall. "Oh well..." he said, glancing back at Kia, who was now staring at him curiously. "For Kia..." he said, and jumped into the waterfall. He grabbed the slippery salmon in his teeth, just as he flew up into the air.

Kia was down below, looking for him.. "Kenai? Where'd you go? Where are-"

At that moment, Kenai crashed down into the river, beside her. The startled white bear let out a gasp and fell backward.

Kenai glanced over at her, and smiled as he handed her the salmon. "Here, I got it for you." he said, smiling.

Kia returned the smile, blushing. "Aww...thanks Kenai." Without realizing it, she threw her arms around Kenai and gave him a great big hug.

They just stayed there, hugging, until Tug came over and announced, "Okay everybody! Story time! Gather 'round all you bears, and let's hear some fish tales!"

Kenai smiled at Kia. "Come on, Kia!" he said.

Kia nodded, and followed him over to shore, where a bunch of bears were gathered in a large circle. She smiled at Kenai. She was finally beginning to feel comfortable here...Like she belonged...


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks again for reviewing, teenchic2004! I am happy to be updating again today, because I know you will enjoy this chapter. I kinda understand what you say about Kia being too upset about her mother...but...I think I would feel the same way as her, if my Mom was all I had and she was killed before I got old enough to care for myself...Anywho, onto the chapter! Next update will be the last, so I hope this has been an enjoyable fan fic to read!**

* * *

**

Tug walked into the center of the circle of bears, waving a salmon around in the air. "Alright everybody! Let's hear some fish tales! Now who's gonna be first?"

Many bears raised their paws, shouting, "Me! Ooo! I have one! I'll go!"

Tug threw the salmon, laughing, and the elderly bear Mable, who Kia had met earlier caught it.

"This year I lost my dear husband, Edgar!" she said in a pitiful voice.

Just like earlier, a male voice yelled at her "Quit saying that I'm dead!"

She frowned. "Sometimes I can still hear him!"

All the bears just stared at her. Kenai turned and looked at Kia who was sitting next to him.

"She tells this same story every year!" He whispered to her, laughing quietly.

Kia also giggled, and listened as the next storyteller began. It was a small black and gray cub.

"This Summer, I climbed this huge tree. I almost think it was taller then a mountain! But I never gave up, I just kept on climbing, and then when I got to the top, I found an eagle's nest. But the mama chased me down the tree, pecking at me so I jumped into the water until she went away." A few bears laughed, including Koda.

"What a funny story!" he whispered into Kia's ear, and the older female bear nodded, chuckling under her breath.

The black and gray cub threw the salmon then, and a large brown bear caught it.

"This year I came face to face with a hunter!" he said, and all the bears grew quiet. "That hunter would have been able to kill me, if not for my speed and muscular strength! I ended up knocking him into ice cold water, and he died instead of me, all because of my brains and brawns."

All the female bears let out dreamy sighs, as the large brown bear showed off his muscles to everybody. Kia looked at Kenai.

"He's buff and tough, huh Kenai?" she knew this probably annoyed him, but she could not help but be in awe over the other bear's muscular form.

Kenai rolled his eyes. "I guess...But don't go getting any ideas, Kia.." he said. He placed his paw around her shoulders, to keep her here beside him.

Kia giggled. "Ok, Kenai. I won't be getting any ideas, don't worry..."

Kenai nodded, but still kept his paw around her shoulders.

Koda grinned at Kia. "Why don't you tell a story now?"

He threw the salmon, and she caught it. "Oh, uhh...I don't know...what can I tell...? Are you really sure you want me to go?"

A bunch of bears called out. "Yeah! Come on, Kia! What's your story? What did you do this year?"

Tug chuckled. "Alright, now let's hear it, Kia."

Kia frowned in thought for a minute. What could she say? She glanced at Kenai, and Koda. Suddenly, she knew what to say. Clutching the salmon in her paws, Kia began her tale.

"This year, I met the stubbornest, most adamant bear, who managed to get me to come along on this journey." She glanced at Kenai, who was laughing.

"With him was the biggest chatterbox I have ever met!" Kia purposely looked at Koda, a smirk on her face. "You know the funny thing about these two?" she pointed at Kenai and Koda as she spoke. "They turned out to be my best friends!"

Kia put her arms around both Kenai and Koda, in a hug, and the three of them laughed, for they all knew this was true.

After a minute or two, Koda caught the salmon, and began his story.

"Okay okay, here we go! This year, I taught Kenai how to fight like a ragin' ball of brown fur, like me!"

The cub turned to Kia. "Ya gotta gimme credit for that, I mean...Kenai half the time acts like he doesn't know how to be a bear...like he wasn't always one!" The cub glanced away from the white bear and smirked at Kenai.

Kia laughed, but grew confused as Kenai shushed the little cub hastily, then darted a nervous glance at her. Kia frowned. Why did Kenai suddenly look so nervous? Koda had only been kidding about him not always being a bear! Right...? She began to wonder.

The question began to bother her so much, that she could not pay attention to the stories the other bears were telling, and instead found herself fidgeting restlessly.

Kenai noticed this. He got up quickly and walked away.

Koda followed him, leaving Kia all alone.

Kenai turned and growled at Koda. "Why did you have to give her that idea?" he cried. "You've made Kia very suspicious. Now what am I supposed to tell her if she starts asking questions!"

Koda smiled at him. "Tell her the truth." Kenai started to say something, but Koda wasn't finished. "You've gotta tell her sometime."

Kenai hung his head sadly. "Koda...you've seen how she reacts to hunters. If I ever told her I was once human, she'd run away..."

Koda put his small paw on his big brother's back. "I've talked with her, Kenai, and I think she really likes you. Now if she really cares about you, she won't run away, just because of your human past.

Kenai looked down at the cub. "But even if she doesn't leave...Aren't you afraid she will come between us?"

The cub shook his head. "No way Kenai! I love her! She's almost like a sister to me, and we both have a lot in common! I want her to stay with us just as much as you do."

Kenai smiled at Koda. "Really?"

Koda nodded. "Yeah! But you have to tell her the truth, so that we don't have any secrets to try to hide from her. If you don't tell, she will find out, sooner or later Kenai.."

Kenai nodded and stood up. "Okay! I'm gonna do it! I'm going to tell her right now!" That said, he began to walk towards Kia.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna tell her!" he said suddenly, as the idea sunk in.

He glanced unsurely back at Koda. The cub nodded, so he nervously walked over to Kia and tapped her on the shoulder.

The white grizzly turned and looked at him. "Oh, hey Kenai! What's up?" she asked.

Kenai gulped. "Nothing. Hey...can I..talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked her quietly, so nobody else would hear.

Kia shrugged, but nodded and got up to follow him.

"Okay...What did you want to talk about?" she asked, as he led her onto a high cliff that overlooked the whole river.

Kenai motioned for her to sit, then joined her on the ground. "Umm, there's something I have to tell you..It's a..story."

Kia smiled. "Okay, but you could have told it when you caught the salmon during story time."

Kenai sighed. "I only want to tell you this story, nobody else."

Kia smiled, her heart touched by his reply. "Oh...okay! Well, what's it about..?"

Kenai looked down at the river below. "It's about...a man...and a bear..."

Kia gulped nervously as Kenai mentioned a human was in the story, but made no move to run off. After all, she felt happy that she was the only one he was going to tell this to. So she sat there beside him, and listened.

Kenai looked up at the sky. "This man did something so bad that-".

"What did he do?" Kia asked in a trembling voice.

Kenai sighed and looked down at his paws. "He killed a bear...Koda's mother.."

Kia gasped but said nothing, though she was getting scared.

Kenai continued his story. "That man's brother, one of the Great Spirits, came down and lifted him way up into the sky. There was this wind...and lights flashing. And as his brother spun him around, he was changed into a bear.." he paused, to see Kia's reaction.

Kia stared at Kenai in wide eyed shock. "Changed into a...a bear! Was this hunter...this bear...somebody here at the Salmon Run? Have I met him?

Kenai nodded sadly. "Yes, you have Kia..."

Kia stared at him. "Who? I wanna go give him a piece of my mind! Killing poor little Koda's mother like that! Imagine!"

As she said this, Kenai remained silent. "Kia...The hunter in that story.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm him...Or at least, I was...Until I became a bear.." Kenai trailed off.

Kia's ears flicked back and she inched away from the larger brown bear. "What?" she asked in shock, not wanting to believe him.

Kenai looked away from her, feeling as ashamed as he had on the day he had told Koda this story. "You heard...I was that hunter..."

Kia stared at him, fear clearly visible in her eyes. "Koda was right...you weren't always a bear!" she said, her voice low.

"But now, I'm a bear, and I swear that heartless hunter who I was is never coming back!" he paused. "So...please? Now that I've told you the truth aboutmyself...Will you stay? Please, Kia. I have told hardly anybody this, and I trust you."

Kia gulped, wide eyed. She stood up and nervously backed away from Kenai, slowly. "Kenai, I...I..." she stammered, her eyes filled with fear as she stared into the eyes of the man-changed-bear.

Kenai turned his head and looked her sadly. "Kia..don't be afraid.."

Kia, feeling frightened and confused, shook her head at him wordlessly, and fled into a snowy clearing.

Kenai quickly got up from his seat and ran after her. "Kia! Wait!" he called after her as she ran further.

She was hard to see, because her white fur helped her to blend in with the snowy ground. The white and brown grizzly ran as fast as she could, looking for any place to hide. She spotted a large rock up ahead, and ran over behind it.

Just then, Kenai burst into the clearing, calling out. "Kia! Please, don't hide..!"

There was no answer from the white bear.

"Kia?...I won't hurt you.." he repeated, speaking so soft Kia almost could not hear him.

Kenai heaved a low sigh. "Kia, I'm so sorry...I never meant to keep this from you..I was just, so afraid. Afraid that you would run away like you have.."

Kia's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him, thinking of al the good times the two of them had had together.

She peeked out from behind the rock for a split second, and caught a glimpse of Kenai. The larger brown bear was just standing in the snow, looking miserable.

He took one last look around the clearing. "Kia, please come out...I promise, I won't harm you.."

There was still no answer as Kia cried silently in her hiding spot. Kenai finally gave up, and decided to go look for her somewhere else.

When Kia was sure he was gone, she came out of her hiding place, and ran towards the mountain where the lights touched the earth..


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you for the review, teenchic2004! Seeing as you are the only one reading this (you and somebody else) this final update will be for you! I hope you have enjoyed this fan fic a lot, because I had a lot of fun writing it. See ya!

**

* * *

**

Koda glanced up, as Kenai walked over to him alone. "How'd she take it?" he asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

Kenai sighed miserably. "She took one look at me, and ran away Koda. I gues you were wrong...She doesn't care about me...Not now that she knows the truth about my transformation..." Kenai hung his head looking the saddest Koda had ever seen him.

The cub was about to say something to try to comfort the teenage bear, when suddenly two familiar moose ran over to them. "How's it goin' eh?" It was Rutt and Tuke!

Kenai's ears flicked back. "Well...not so good actually..." he said sadly.

Tuke suddenly looked at him. "Gee eh, Mr. Bear. Why aren't you with white bear out there?"

Kenai's gaze shot over to Tuke. "You-you saw her!"

"Yeah." Rutt said beore his brother could speak. "She's climbin' the moutain. We were just wonderin' why you aren't with her? You seemed like friends when we were with ya'.."

Kenai did not answer them. His gaze just shifted to the mountain. His eyes wide, he raced past the two moose. "Thanks guys! I owe you one!" he called back over his shoulder.

Koda ran after his brother. "Yeah, thanks!"

"You're welcome, eh!" Tuke called back.

Rutt turned to his brother after a moment. "Gee eh...What did we help them with?"

Tuke shrugged. "No idea!"

"Ohh...Beauty eh!" Rutt replied.

The two moose walked off, completely unaware of what they had just done..

Kia, meanwhile, had just climbed up to the top of the mountain. She called out into the sky. "Mother! Mother, please hear me! I need your advice! Please come to me!"

The white and brown grizzly stood up on her hind legs, looking around, as the Great Spirits started to surround the mountain top.

All of a sudden, the spirit of a familiar bear walked towards her from the sky. "What troubles you?" she asked the white bear, telepathically.

Kia looked at the spirit of her mother. "Mother, I don't know what to do...I really care for my friend Kenai a whole lot...but...I-it turns out he used to be a hunter!" she paused. "The Great Spirits changed him into a bear to teach him a lesson after killing his adopted brother, Koda's mom! Hunters are killers...and Kenai was one of them! I thought I loved him! What should I do?"

Kia's Mother spoke, once again through telepathy. "Nakia...If you really care for him the way you say you do...You should not need my advice."

Kia looked away. "But Mother, he's a hunter th-"

Her mother's spirit quickly interrupted her. "He _was _a hunter, Nakia! Now he's a bear!" she argued.

"You should not judge him by who he once was, but by who he is _now_! Judge his heart, not his actions."

Having said all she needed to, the spirit of Kia's mother turned and lumbered away, back into the sky.

Kia called out. "Mom wait! Don't go!" She chased after her, onto a cliff, but her Mother had already rejoined the spirits above. Then the Great Spirits vanished, as suddenly as they had appeared..Kia sat down on the cliff, thinking about what her mother had said.

_You should not judge him by who he once was, but by who he is **now**_

The white bear sighed. She knew that what her mother had said was true. If she really did care about Kenai, then she should not let something as small as his past stand between them. She sighed.

The white grizzly just sat there for the longest time, thinking about this. Did she really love Kenai enough to ignore that he was once the very creature she hated?

She sighed. "Yes, I do..." she decided, finally.

Kia decided to go try to find Kenai, and see if he would listen to her. She had not given him much of a chance to explain...

"I just...ran.." she realized sadly.

The white bear was just rising to her feet to go find Kenai, when she heard a loud cry from behind her. Kia whirled around quickly. "No!"

Only a few feet away stood the hunter, spear poised, and about to attack. Kia roared at him, hoping it would scare him away, but he just jumped closer toward her.

Meanwhile, Kenaiand Koda had almost made their way to the top of the mountain where the lights touched the earth. Both bears were getting tired.

Kenai was about to suggest they stop for a minute, when suddenly, the two bears heard a savage cry from up above, followed by the roar of a bear.

"Kia!" Kenai gasped, as he realized that his friend was in trouble. His strength renewed, he began to climb again, faster then before.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Kia!" he called out, hoping to be heard, but there was no response.

Minutes later, Kenai finally made it to the top of the mountain- just in time to see Kia, cornered on a cliff by the hunter.

"Kia!" he cried in shock ad teror.

The white and brown sow looked up and saw him at the same time. "Kenai!" she cried.

She had thought she'd never see him again. Kenai started to come closer, to try to help the white bear. All of a sudden the ground beneath Kia and the hunter gave way. Both hunter and bear were sent face first into the snow down below. The hunter quickly got up, started toward Kia, who was no longer moving.

Kenai watched from up above in terror. "No!" Koda finally caught up with his brother. Now he stood and watched the same scene in shock. "Kia!"

Kenai took off towards Kia and the hunter, with Koda close behind. He was in such a hurry, that he slipped on the icey snow, and he went sliding down onto the ledge. He quickly rose to his paws. Just then he saw the hunter approaching Kia, with his knife, ready to finish the job.

"NO!" he shouted, as he bolted toward the human, teeth bared as his words came out as a furious roar. The hunter turned quickly, startled by his roar. The white bear's friend had shown up again! No! Not when he was so close to victory!

"Sorry, bear, but you won't stop me this time." he muttered under his breath. He started to bring his knife down on Kia, but at that moment, Kenai slammed his weight against his side. The hunter, though knocked off balance, ran at Kenai, his spear lowered.

Kenai quickly jumped away, avoiding the attack. Then he lunged at the hunter, and sank his teeth into his arm, causing him to drop his spear as he struggled to get free.

Koda ran by, and grabbed the spear in his mouth. "You help Kia, I'll distract this meanie!" he said, through the spear in his mouth.

Kenai hesitated. He did not want to leave Koda alone with this hunter, but Kenai had no choice. He had to go help Kia.

Kenai nodded finally. "Be careful, Koda..."

He hurried over to Kia, and gently nudged her with his muzzle. "Kia? C'mon, we need to get you out of here!"

Kia did not move. She just lay still in the snow.

Kenai nudged her again; this time with a little more force. "Kia!" he cried worriedly. "Wake up!"

He grew even more worried when Kia still did not move. He could hear Koda nearby, roaring and trying desperately to keep the hunter from getting his spear back. Kenai looked back at Kia. There was no way he would be able to awaken her. She was out cold. He gently lifted her up, onto his back. Once he had made sure she would not fall, Kenai ran away, quickly and carefully.

He was almost down the mountain when he came to a ledge. It was a very steep drop, so he slowly started down it, trying not to drop Kia.

All was going well, when suddenly a strong, gusty wind forced Kia off of Kenai's back.

"Wha? Ahhh!" The white bear cried, suddenly awake as she tumbled down the ledge.

She smacked her head on the way down, though, and was knocked out once more, as she landed in the snow.

Kenai, forgetting to be careful not to fall, hurriedly climbed down the ledge and ran over to where Kia lay. "Kia! Are you okay!"

Kia did not answer. She was unconscious again. Kenai gently placed her on his back again, and started to run. He was alarmed to hear a noise behind him. The brown grizzly turned around, and saw that it was Koda!

The little cub was panting in exhaustion. "Quick Kenai! Run! He's...coming...gotta get outta here!"

Kenai gasped. "What do you mean he's coming?"

Koda took a deep breath. "Well, I jumped on his head and knocked him over. Then I ran off, but I know he's gonna come after us, so we gotta hurry!"

Kenai nodded. "Yeah! Okay!" He turned, and ran. He did not stop until they were back at the Salmon Run.

Kenai gently placed Kia on the snow covered ground. He spoke softly to her. "Kia? C'mon, Kia. It's time to wake up."

She did not move, so he splashed a little water in her face.

"Kia?" he asked, his voice rising slightly, "We're safe now. Please wake up.."

Some time passed by, and Kia still had not moved. She had not even breathed. She just lay there, a pained expresion on her face and her eyes shut.

Kenai grew very worried. "Kia! Please wake up! Please!" he cried.

He gasped, startled, as the Great Spirits started to surround him and Kia, and grabbed tightly onto the white sow.

"No Kia! Don't go! You can't leave! Koda needs you! He told me you are like the sister he never had! Don't leave him!" He cried, holding her close to him.

He realized she still was not breathing, and held her tighter. "No Kia! Please! Don't leave...I need you! You are the best friend I ever could have had, and..more...Over time, I have come to realize..." he paused. "I love you, Kia..." He sighed.

"I beg you. Don't leave me like this!" he added, sadness in his voice as he hugged her tightly.

To his shock, the Great Spirits stopped flowing around him and Kia as he spoke. They completely vanished after a moment.

Kenai glanced down at Kia, who he still clung to. Was she alive? Or had her spirit joined the Great Spirits while he had been pouring his heart out to her?

Koda watched sadly a few feet away, sitting in the snow. 'My best friend is gone...' he thought miserably.

Kenai hugged Kia. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, hoping to bring her out of her unconsciousness. That is, if she was still alive...He licked her muzzle gently, holding her safely in his arms.

"Kia, I love you..." he said again, softly.

He stared down at her, then buried his face in her fur. He did not want Koda to see him crying.

But Koda had already seen the tears in his brother's eyes. The cub ran to a nearby tree. He pressed his face against the tree trunk and started to cry.

Kenai licked Kia's face once more, still refusing to admit the truth.

"Kia, I know you're not dead...I know you can hear me...Please wake up." he whispered, his eyes glistening with fresh tears.

He gasped suddenly, as he felt one of her paws slide around his neck, followed by the other. "Kia!"

He was so surprised, he let go of her, and the white bear fell backward onto the ground. Kenai just stared down at the white and brown sow, praying desperately that she was okay...

His prayers were answered, as the white bear slowly sat up. She moaned, and ran a paw over her head. "What happened...?" She suddenly remembered how she had been trapped by that hunter..."How did I escape?" she mumbled.

Then she saw Kenai beside her. Had he rescued her? Yes he did, she realized, remembering how just before she'd fallen, he had shown up and called her name.

"Kenai?" she said softly, a smile spreading across her muzzle.

"Kia, I-" Kenai started, but he did not have a chance to finish, as Kia, jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Kenai! I thought I would never see you again!" she cried.

Kenai hugged her back. His ears flicked back, after a moment, and he pushed her away.

"I thought you never _wanted _to see me again..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kia frowned, as she realized what he had meant. He had thought she was running away from him...from his past. Was she? Her mother's wisdom repeated through her mind again.

_You should not judge him by who he once was, but by who he is **now**_

Kia smiled. Thank goodness for her mother's advice, or she might have left him, just because of one secret he had kept from her.

Kenai spoke to her, without looking back at the white sow. "Wel, I'm glad you're okay...I should probably leave you alone now.." he started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" she said under her breath, as he started to leave. She got up and pounced on his back, knocking him off his feet.

He glanced at her, bewildered. "Kia? Why are you following me? I thought you didn't like me anymore because..you know..."

Kia got off Kenai's back and helped him to his feet. "Kenai...I'm sorry. I should not have run away over that...I hope you can forgive me..?"

Kenai blinked, surprised. "Well, of course I do, but...um...Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kia smirked at him. "Let's just say...I found somebody to talk it over with, and it was a huge help. It changed my opinion of you, for the better."

Kenai smiled. "Oh...o..kay...So..you're not leaving?" he asked, starting to look excited, "You're going to stay with Koda and I?"

Kia smiled warmly at the boar. "I could never leave you, Kenai, because I...I love you.."

The white-brown bear wrapped her arms around Kenai's neck and licked his face.

Kenai blushed slightly, and hugged the sow back. "I love you too..." he licked her muzzle. "I was so afraid I would lose you.."

Kia broke the hug and looked up at Kenai. "Well, everything is going to be alright, Kenai. I'm fine now. You'll see-"

She was cut off as something slammed into her from behind, sending her falling into Kenai's furry paws. She pushed away, and turned around, bewildered.

Koda grinned up at her from the snow. "You're okay! Yaaaaaaaay!" He jumped onto her back and hugged her neck tightly.

Kia nodded. "Yeah, and I'm staying with you and Kenai."

A wide grin spread across the cub's face. "Really?"

Kia nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Oh boy!" Koda cried out gleefully, hugging both Kenai & Kia.

Up in the sky, the spirit of Kia's mother looked down at the three bears, smiling proudly.

An eagle flew over by her side, and transformed into Sitka. "Why did you leave her there? It was her time to go."

The bear shook her head. "No, it wasn't. Nakia was just starting to really enjoy her life. She just took a wrong turn in life- and almost lost hers."

Sitka nodded in agreement. "Yes, death to a family member is a hard trial to overcome. Take my brother Kenai. He reacted out of anger...What he did changed his whole life. But if you knew your daughter was miserable, why not bring her home with you? She was dead."

"Yes she was. But I looked down, and saw the sadness in Kenai & Koda's eyes. It was then that I realized, I have no business taking her from them, when they need her so much. So instead of taking a life, I restored her health completely."

The spirit of Sitka smiled. "Well, my brother Kenai is still learning about how to love. It does seem with your daughter around, he is learning faster.." he chuckled.

The spirit of Kia's mother nodded, still just watching the tender reunion between the three grizzlies. Sitka also watched them.

"You're really proud of Nakia, aren't you?" he said.

The bear spirit smiled. "All I've ever wanted is to see her happy again. She has never shown that emotion since the day I joined the Great Spirits. Now I look down and I see more happiness and love then I ever could have hoped for, and it's being shown through my dear Nakia. Yes Sitka. I am very proud of her."

The two spirits watched a little while longer. Then Sitka reverted back to his eagle form. He and the spirit of Kia's mother ran back into the sky. The Great Spirits streaked across the sky in a brilliant display of color.

Kia glanced up at the sky, as she hugged both Kenai & Koda, and smiled. "Thank you, Mother..I'll never forget what you have done." she said softly. She knew that she had almost died, and what her mother had done. That was why she was so grateful. The Great Spirits and their powers truely were amazing.

They had performed a miracle in her life, and she did not mean giving life again, though that was just as amazing. They had introduced her to Kenai & Koda. There was no doubt in her mind that they were meant to meet. In doing so, she had been drawn out of her misery and was happier and more light hearted then she had ever been.

Yes, the Great Spirits had truely performed a miracle.


End file.
